Turing back time
by toastxkun
Summary: Sakumo wants to spend more time with his son, but Kakashi is always busy with school and training. What happens when Sakumo gets what he wants, but in a very unsuspected way!
1. What the!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Title: Turning back time

**Summary**: Sakumo wants to spend more time with his son, but Kakashi is always busy with school and training. What happens when Sakumo gets what he wants, but in a very unsuspected way!

**Rating:** K : for Mild language.

A/n: This story was inspired by one of the Keroro Gunso anime/manga episodes/chapters.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

It was 7a.m in the morning a Kakashi was sleeping until he smelled something burning.

"O Kami-sama, is he TRYING to cook again!" Kakashi whispered to himself as he cursed the sun for being so bright.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sakumo: Konoha's White Fang, a very famous shinobi was struggling with cooking, yes cooking.

"O Kami-sama! The bread is burning!" Sakumo yelled at himself as he used his ninja skills to get the toast.

Sakumo turned his head to check the eggs only to see that they were on fire!

"MIZU RYO NO JUTSU!" Sakumo yelled as a great wave of water soaked the entire kitchen, that's when he head the door open.

Kakashi stood there very shocked as he scanned the now very wet Sakumo and messy kitchen.

"Otou-san, what did you do?!?!?!" Kakashi asked with a hint of anger.

Sakumo laughed nervously "ummmm, cooking?"

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, "EVEN THE KIDS AT THE ACADEMY COULD COOK BETTER THEN YOU!!!!" Kakashi yelled

Sakumo was silent and shocked that Kakashi yelled at him.

"That really hurt." Sakumo said saddened by the comment his son made.

"Because, it's true!" Kakashi snapped.

Sakumo hung his head in defeat,_ Only if Tomoko was here right now……everything would be alright, right?_ Sakumo thought to himself as that depressing fact that his beloved wife was dead, she was dead for 5 months already.

As he was thinking Kakashi made new and edible eggs.

It was silent as both father and son ate until Sakumo decided to talk.

"Maybe… we could… spend the day together….you know?" Sakumo asked, trying to be a good father.

Kakashi looked up at him surprised, HIS father ASKING him to SPEND TIME TOGETHER! It was that he would ask him, but lately after his mother's death he has been on more missions and less time at home.

"Sorry Otou-san, I have school today and then I have to train." Kakashi said as he got up to get ready to go to school.

"Ok…then." Sakumo said with a smile to hide his very hurt feelings.

But it really hurt him, he didn't want Kakashi to grow up to fast, like really it seemed like yesterday that Kakashi was learning to walk and now….now he was ready to be a ninja, a shinobi of Konoha, and after Tomoko's death the usually lively, happy Hatake house was all…dull and lifeless more or less.

"BYE OTOU-SAN!" Kakashi called as he went out door.

Sakumo snapped out of thinking, and saw that Kakashi was out the door. "Bye son, be safe and have a good day!" Sakumo called out, but Kakashi was gone.

He sighed as he went back into his house, he knew that he was a bad father from the very being, even before Kakashi as born, for Kami's sake he couldn't even cook even though he watched Tomoko cook, she taught him and drilled the information into his head; whatever he touched that had to do with cooking it either: burned, got set to flames, or exploded!

Now that Tomoko is gone he wanted to spend some time with Kakashi, so that he wouldn't feel so alone, but he always had missions.

All he wanted was some father and son time, unlike his own father; he was always with his elder brother.

So he went to the living room to go to sleep.

_If there was ANY way that I could spend time with Kakashi, PLEASE let it happen!_ He thought as he feel asleep.

"Kakashi, can I see you?" Sabatobi asked as he walked into the classroom.

Kakashi looked around at his other peers, they either nodded, or shrugged.

"But…. Hokage-sama, Rikuro-sensei isn't here and-" Kakashi said but was stopped by the 3ed

"Don't worry as long as he sees the note I left on the desk, you'll be fine." Sabatobi said with a smile.

Kakashi was silent, but agreed and went with him.

A few hours later and Sakumo woke up from his long nap.

"What time is -!" He said to himself as he tripped on his panes and fell on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he snapped as he saw that all his cloths were bigger and everything else was much taller then he was.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?!?" Sakumo said surprised as he sprinted to the closes mirror only to see that he was the same size as Kakashi and his voice was much higher then it should be.

Sakumo started to curse about it only to think that the gods have something against him. So he went to Kakashi's room to get some cloths that fit him.

Now he needed to tell someone _maybe Jriaya….na I'll go tell Hokage-sama!_

So Sakumo decided to go tell the Hokage about his "little problem" not knowing what was waiting for him outside the safety of his house…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hope you like it, do you have any suggestions please tell me so I can make this story more enjoyable for me to type and you people to read. 

Thank you.


	2. Ramen meeting

Hope you like it! And all the Info is in the 1st chapter!

TO the STORY!!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Ok, first I'll go to Hokage-sama, he'll know what to do!_ Mini Sakumo thought happily.

So as the got one pair of Kakashi's shoes onhe wondered; what was he going to do after he went to see the 3ed? He sighed and ran to the door only with one problem, he couldn't reach the handle!

_So this is what Kakashi-kun feels like every time he has to open the door, short._ Sakumo hated being short, and now he was in his own son's shoes…Literally!

So Sakumo used a Kage-bushin(sp?), then let the clone get on his shoulders, and opened the door, and did the same thing to shut it as well.

"Finally free!" Sakumo said happily to himself and ran out of the Hatake estate.

Once he got to town everything seemed SO tall, the people, buildings and so on, and not only that, but all the young girls were looking at him as well.

_O,Kami-sama not this again._ Sakumo thought as he raced though the crowd for people, finally he slowed down to a steady walk to catch his breath, he looked over to see the very famous Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Sakumo smiled under his mask, it seemed like forever since he was last here, getting married, having kids…well kid, and being a shinobi took a lot of your free time away from you. So he decided to get something to eat.

"Hello Kakashi, how are you doing?" the old man said happily.

Sakumo was surprised, the old man called him Kakashi, did he Really look like his son? NO, he couldn't have, but he nodded.

"Ya, I'm ok you?" Sakumo said, trying to sound more like himself then Kakashi.

The old man nodded "Just like your father, kind and polite, so what do you want?"

Sakumo sighed, no matter what he did or say, he Still acted like his son, was Kakashi Really like him?

"Ummm, how about… a small Miso please." Sakumo said happily.

"Ok, one small Miso coming right up!" the old man said with a smile.

Sakumo sat there smelling the air, and the ramen smelled delouses, it always reminded him both when Tomoko and his mother were alive…

"Ready!" The old man said, snapping Sakumo out of his daydream.

"Thanks." Sakumo said with a little bow, the old man smiled and turned around "NEXT?"

Just when Sakumo thought it was safe to eat, he heard two Very familiar voices.

"Come on brat, it's MY treat!" the first older man said.

"Ok,Ok, ummmm how about…. The special, Large please!" the younger one said

"Ok, Jriaya-sama and Minato-kun." The old man said with a smile and went to get the ramen.

Sakumo, only a few seats way from the noisy pair dropped his chopsticks into his miso soup, and started to choke when he heard the names.

The blond looked over to see Sakumo choking, "Hey, Kaka-kun are you ok?" the blond said as he patted Sakumo's back.

Then the older white haired man came over "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Jriaya said with a grin, that said that he was going to tell Sakumo about this, AKA: me.

"Ummmmm, they let…..out class early?" Sakumo tried to lie, but failed.

Jriaya chuckled at this, " Just like your father, can't lie for his life----" he stopped and stared at Sakumo for a bit.

"Kakashi, were did you get that?" Jriaya's voice became more suspicious.

"Get what?" Sakumo asked in a mocking tone.

"GET WHAT, GET WHAT! I mean the Konoha forehead protector!" Jriaya snapped.

Sakumo mentally cursed at himself for forgetting to take that off.

"Maybe, Kakashi-kun graduated early…like his father?" Minato asked

Jriaya shook his head in disagreement, "Na, Sakumo would of told me then."

Minato nodded in agreement.

"Ok brat, we're taking you back to class!" Jriaya snapped in Sakumo's face with a grin.

Sakumo's face had a look of horror on it. "Please, no you don't understand I-" Sakumo said franticly, but was stopped when Jriaya put his hand over the young boy's mouth.

As both men, and one captured Sakumo were walking to the academy, they saw Riku franticly looking for something.

"Hi Riku-sensei, what are you looking for?" Minato asked

"O, it's only you Minato-kun and Jriaya-sama. I'm looking for Kakashi, I don't know where he went, when I left the classroom for a bit to get some paper work…..he must have left, that's what the other kids in the class said. Sakumo is going to have my neck if I can't find his son!!!" Riku said very fast, and Jriaya chuckled.

"You mean This brat?" Jriaya said as he held up Sakumo to Riku-sensei.

Riku smiled and sighed a breath of relief, "Yes, and thank you sooooooo much you two. Were did you find him?" Riku asked

Jriaya had a big grin on his face, "We found the brat at Ichiraku."

Ruki nodded, and gave Sakumo a look that they were going to have a nice LONG talk.

Before Sakumo knew it Riku tied Sakumo up, " Wait till I tell your father what you been up to." Riku said.

_Just great now I get Kakashi in trouble, all I wanted was to spend time with him…… I hope he doesn't hate me after this…_

To Be Continued….

Hope you like it, any suggestions to make this story better would be nice.


	3. valentine's day special

Hope you like it, the info is in the first chapter…

Thanks Orodruin for the corrections, and all the other reviews!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sorry for the chapter for being late, you'll see why!

Chapter 3: Classroom horror; Valentines Day…

"What I'm I going to do with you, Kakashi?" Riku sighed as he carried the tied up Sakumo back to the classroom.

"What do you mean R-sensei?" Sakumo said quickly correcting himself, and wondering what Kakashi's been up to.

Riku remained silent and sighed, "You're like your father, very talented and skilled at a young age, But that doesn't mean your can skip class!"

Sakumo stared at Riku silently, _Was Kakashi skipping classes!?!_

"This was just once, right?" Sakumo said in a somewhat demanding voice.

Riku stared at Sakumo back, and was quite surprised when he heard Sakumo's tone of voice, "What I mean Hatake, This is your first And last time doing this!" Riku said in a stern voice.

Sakumo nodded, _Great now I got Kaksahi in trouble, wonder what Tomoko is thinking right now…_he didn't want to get Kakashi in anymore trouble then what he was already in because of him.

As Riku walked into the classroom with Sakumo in his hands, all the other children laughed as Riku dropped Sakumo on the wooden floor.

"Since Hatake thought he could skip class, we will…… all repeat the transformation jutsu!" Riku snapped at the whole class.

The whole class sighed in disappointment until one of the boys took a good look at Sakumo.

"Riku-sensei, why dose Kakashi have a Konoha hitai-ate?" One of Kakashi's peers asked.

Riku stopped dead in his tracks, tuned to Sakumo, and noticed the hitai-ate, Sakumo gulped; he knew he could get in serious trouble because of this, and possible kicked out of the academy; Kakashi would hate him if that happened!

"Hatake Kakashi!" Riku's voice was now with much anger as he marched up to Sakumo.

_What should I do what should I do! Should I tell them the truth? Na, they won't believe me, I'm screwed!!!!!!!_ Sakumo tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything that would save him.

"Umm, my father let me ware it because it's, Valentine's Day." Sakumo said very carefully so he wouldn't sound rude.

Riku stopped his march to him and sighed, "Ok, but you have to give it to me, and you'll be able to get it at the end of the day, ok?" sighed the young sensei.

Sakumo nodded as he took it off, only to show lots of scars and deep cuts.

"Kakashi, what's that?" Riku asked in a concerned voice.

Sakumo looked confused and looked in the reflection of the hitai-ate, only to see the wounds.

_Wow, they are kina visible, maybe I shouldn't take so much S ranked missions?_ Sakumo thought to himself.

"Only…training wounds?" Sakumo said to cove the truth up.

"Are you sure? Is your father treating you well?" Riku asked knowing how mad Sakumo could get if you get under his skin.

Sakumo gulped, if they report this to the Hokage, he was in big trouble, for child abuse: but this was not true because he didn't do anything, and the consequence could be either; separation from his son, removal from being a ninja; or jail. Sakumo's mind was doing flips.

"Training, I guess I didn't notice that I got hurt." Sakumo said.

Riku sighed, "Ok, but if anything happens you can tell me, ok Kakashi?"

Sakumo nodded, and sighed of relief.

"Sensei, isn't today Valentine's Day?" A young girl asked.

Riku nodded, "Yes it is, and I did promise the class that you can have a little party, so do what you guys want till I say to clean up, ok?"

The whole class cheered, and Sakumo looked confused; _Kakashi never told me this?_

Riku looked at the confused Sakumo, "Kakashi, why don't you sit next to Gui-kun?"

He gulped he had heard about Gui from Kakahsi, he told him that Gui always was bothersome with his "Power of Youth" speeches, but he nodded;_ cant go agent an order._

Gui's face lit up as Sakumo took a seat next to him.

"How is my Eternal Rival?????" Gui asked as he showed his Very shiny teeth to him.

_I think I went blind…_Sakumo thought as he tried to look a Gui.

"Had better days, I guess." Sakumo said in a board tone of voice that would have earned a smack to the head by Tomoko, if she was there.

"How about we----" Gui was about to say until he stopped when he saw Obito glaring a Sakumo right in the face.

"Hello?" Sakumo asked unsure what the young Uchiha was doing.

"Why do you think you are better then everyone else!?!?!" the boy with orange goggles asked.

"What?" Sakumo said confused.

"Obito, get away from Kakashi-kun!!!!!" one of the girls yelled.

"Get him Kakashi!" Another one yelled.

One of the boys who where talking behind Obito pushed him into Sakumo by accident, then the class went silent that second.

"What just happened?" one of the girls asked.

Obito and Sakumo were lip locked for a min. or two, Sakumo who wasn't so lucky had just put his mask down, and Obito was just as surprised.

"No! My mouth is poised because of you, Hatake!!!!" Obito yelled.

Sakumo gave a You-Are-Dead look to Obito that made him shiver.

Riku just stared at the whole event in shock; he knew the Hatake and the Uchiha weren't so kind to each other for unknown reasons, so this event was priceless.

Before anyone could do anything, Sakumo tackled Obito to the floor and grabbed a kuni out; Obito had a look of horror as he saw the kuni in Sakumo's hands.

"Sensei, Kakashi is really going to kill Obito!" A girl screamed.

Riku looked over and saw the fight, and ran over to stop it, he grabbed both boys by the collar of their shirts, and picked them up.

"Ok your two what do you say?" Riku said in a childish voice.

"Sorry." Obito said in an I-Really-Don't-Mean-It way.

Sakumo just hung there, "Sorry." He snapped.

"Ok, now that's over lets all forget what happened and move on, ok? Riku said happily.

_This is going to be a Very long day!_ Sakumo thought as he glared at the Uchiha…

To be continued….

Hope you like it, any suggestions to make this story better would be nice.


	4. remembering

Thanks for all the reviews! All the info is in the first chapter!

Thanks Orodruin for the corrections, it improves my writing so thanks!

To the story!!!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 4: Remembering…

"Kakashi, I'm glad that you came with me, your going to be the youngest genin in Konoha history, so I want you to be prepared." Sabatobi said seriously to the five year old.

Kakashi was surprised that the Hokage himself acknowledged him like this, "This training, how long will it be?" the silvered hair boy asked, in a polite way of course.

The 3ed smiled, "About one week starting today if you wish."

Kakashi was surprised, " Hokage-sama, is it ok… if…if I start tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

Sabatobi didn't expect that at all, usually the kid would want to start that very second, "May I ask, why?"

Kakashi was silent for a while then nodded, "Today is Chichi's and Kaa-chan's fifth year together, and... the first year of Kaa-chan's death, and I thought that maybe Chichi might want someone with him today." Kakashi said with a hint to pain, remembering seeing the body of his mother covered in gashes and blood.

Sabatobi was silent, letting him have time to think. He to lost his beloved wife, Asuma's mother; to ill heath, no war, but he didn't want Kakashi to be unprepared for the shinobi life he wants to take on.

Sabatobi sighed, "We'll see your Oto-san before we leave, ok?"

The boy smiled and nodded in approval, he had everything packed to go and now all they had to do is wait.

Mean while at the ramen shop Jiraiya and Minato were finishing up their ramen.

Minato looked up at his sensei who was unusually quite today, "Sensei is everything…ok?"

Jiraiya looked at his worried student, "Just been thinking, that's all."

"Care to share?" the blond jonin asked, hopping that he would.

At first Jiraiya was silent then began to talk, "It was one year ago that Tomoko; Sakumo's wife died in the first shinobi war, I was just wondering how Sakumo is handling this right now." The older man paused for a moment.

Minato just stared at his sensei waiting for more of the story, but noticed that his eyes were getting watery, "I promised him that I'll protect her if anything happened…and I failed at that!" Jiraiya choked

Minato felt sorry for his sensei, "How about we go see Sakumo-sama then!" the blond announced, hopping that would make his sensei feel any better. Because truth be told, it was quite scary to see Jiraiya break down.

The toad sage looked at the boy, "That's a great idea! Old man can I have four specials to go?"

The old man nodded, "Sure thing, coming right up."

"Let's hope Sakumo likes ramen!" Jiraiya said.

Minato shock his head, "If he doesn't, that should be a crime against the shinobi laws!" he said jokingly

"So Kakashi, how's your Oto-san doing?" Sabatobi asked to start a conversation with the boy, as they walked to the Hatake estate.

Kakashi just looked at the ground, "He takes a lot of missions, ever since Kaa-chan passed away, but other wise he's been doing fine."

Sabatobi nodded and was about to say something, but they heard someone in the distance.

"Yo, Sensei!" Jiraiya said as he and Minato ran over to Sabatobi and Kakashi.

"O, hi Jiraiya, are you running away form Tsunade again?" The 3ed asked with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi shivered at the name "Tsunade", she was scary just being around, and even scarier if she was angry.

Jiraiya blushed and Minato shook his head, "No, we're going to see Sakumo, and see how he's doing."

Sabatobi nodded, "Well, Kakashi and I are going to visit as well before his training."

Minato was staring at Kakashi for quite some time before Sabatobi noticed, "Is there anything wrong, Minato?"

The blond didn't know what to say, he was confused; _didn't we see Kakashi at Ichiraku ramen?_

"Hey, umm Kakashi, did you go to Ichiraku ramen today?" Minato asked.

Kakashi looked up at confused jonin, "No, why do you ask?"

Minato turned his head to Jiraiya, they both looked confused.

_Who did we really see at Ichiraku ramen then!? _Minato thought to himself, using all of his brain power to figure this one out…

To be continued…

Did I make an improvement? Sorry for the long update, but I got Assassen's Creed for the DS and it's great!

So any suggestions to make this story a better read?


	5. Intermission part 1: The big news

Thanks for the corrections and the reviews sorry for the long update but I had a big writer's block and projects for school….. well anyways I had an idea that I would put intermissions every five chapters or so, these little extras are going to tell how Sakumo and Tomoko were before Kakashi ok to the story!

Intermission part 1: The big news….

It was going on for quite some time and finally Sakumo convinced his fiancé to go to the doctor to see what was wrong…..

Later that January 14th exactly one month from their wedding day, Sakumo was sitting in the main living room in the Hatake estates nervously waiting for Tomoko's return from the hospital, he was about to go to sleep when he heard someone enter the front door.

"Tomoko-chan, is that you?" Sakumo called to the person who walked in.

It was silent until the living room door slid open. (1)

"Ya it's me." Tomoko said in a playful voice as she smiled at Sakumo.

_Nothing seemed wrong with her?_ Sakumo thought as he watched her walk closer to him.

"So is everything ok?" Sakumo said preparing himself for the worst.

Tomoko just looked at the man who face looked like it was going to be the end of the world.

The red haired women smiled, "Na, nothing really just sit down."

"Ok?" the silver haired man said unsure if that was a good thing that he should sit for or a bad thing, but he did what the woman said.

Tomoko sat down next to Sakumo and sighed, Sakumo looked nervously at her hoping that it wasn't bad.

"Well the good thing is that I'm not sick." She said cheerfully, Sakumo smiled but...

"You're not finished are you?" Sakumo said unsure.

She nodded and sighed, "This is why I wanted you to sit down."

Sakumo gulped at this waiting for the worst of the news.

Tomoko took Sakumo's hands and was silent for a while thinking of how she could tell him this.

"Yes?" Sakumo said nervously as he waited is fiancé to answer his question.

"I'm…We're…..we're going….Sakumo we're going to have a…..family!" Tomoko shuddered nervously as she waited for Sakumo's reaction; it was truly the end of the world.

"Nani!?" Sakumo said shocked. "That means we are going to have a…kid!?" Sakumo said in disbelief, she nodded.

"O Kami-sama-" Sakumo didn't finish what he about to say because he fainted.

"Kumo-kun!" Tomoko yelped as she caught Sakumo from hitting his head on the floor.

A few seconds later; Sakumo woke up "What happened?" he asked unsure what happened or what she said.

Tomoko shook her head and was about to speak until the young couple heard laughter from outside the room.

Sakumo walked over to the door and slid it open only to find Jriaiya on the floor laughing, so the White Fang dragged the Toad sage into the living room.

"What did you hear?" Tomoko sighed getting really annoyed.

Jriaiya calmed down "Everything my friends everything!"

Sakumo became pale _if Jriaiya knew then he's going to tell Sarutobi then he's going to tell the elders of the village!_ Sakumo's mind was racing thought bad things that could happen to them.

"Please don't tell anyone, Jriaiya!" Sakumo begged.

"Don't worry I'm not!" Jriaiya said.

Sakumo had a look of relief on his face and smiled.

"I guess my books had an effect on you." Jriaiya said with a perverted smile.

"What book!?" Tomoko snapped.

Sakumo blushed bright red. "No it did not!" Sakumo said in defense.

"Ok, just don't tell about the wedding, ok?" Tomoko said.

Jriaiya's face lit up when he heard this and vanished.

"O Kami-sama." The young couple knew trouble was coming their way along with a child on its way…

To be continued…

Did you like the little chapter that tells a little back round of the Hatake family?

So any suggestions for the next chapter?

(1) Sliding doors like the ones in Sasuke no uchi (Sasuke's house) Traditional Japanese doors


	6. intruder?

Thanks for the reviews and corrections and special thanks for Orodruin for helping me get over this writers block for now… (gives cookie)… all the info is in first chapter… To the story 

Chapter 6

Kakashi ran all over the Hatake estate looking for his Chichi, "Otou-san! Otou-san!" 

Minato, Jiraiya and Sarutobi all entered the main living room of the estate and looked around.

"Sensei, who do you think that kid was at Ichiraku Ramen?" Minato asked the toad sage.

"Don't know." Jiraiya sighed as they still searched for any hints to tell what happened to the elder Hatake.

Sarutobi over heard their conversation and decided to ask, "What kid?"

Jiraiya sighed, "It was some kid that looked like Sakumo's brat."

The third was in deep thought about this and Minato noticed, "What's wrong Hokage-sama?"

"It could be an intruder or an enemy of Konoha that disguise themselves as Sakumo or Kakashi." Sarutobi said serious tone.

"But there was only one person sensei?" Jiraiya said.

"There could be more then one for an attack." Sarutobi said quickly, "So where is this look alike now?"

"At the academy!" Jiraiya and Minato said shocked.

"This is bad…very bad." Sarutobi said just as Kakashi entered the room.

"Hokage-sama…I…can't…find…Chichi…anywhere!" Kakashi said as he gasped for air.

Sarutobi nodded at the young Hatake, "Ok, Minato, Jiraiya, go find this intruder at once and interrogate him!" the old man snapped.

"Hai!" both shinobi said as they ninja poofed away.

"What intruder?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok." Sarutobi said calmly to the young boy.

: At the academy:

It was peaceful and quite and very boring. There was one boy in particular by the name of, Sakumo. _Man this is so boring I think I'm going to really kill myself!_ The now young boy thought silently to himself as he copied notes from the board.

The silver haired boy was taken some notes that Kakashi might find helpful until he heard one of the senseitachi come in franticly.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Obito asked worried.

The worried sensei looked at the young Uchiha and calmed down.

"Ok, kids, you have to be very calm and follow me, and don't talk at all!" the kinochi said quickly.

Sakumo looked up when he heard this, "Hu? What's going on?"

The female sighed, "There is an intruder here and we have to get you kids to safety." Cho said, "Kakashi-kun, how bout you get your Otou-san here to help?"

Sakumo's eyes twitched, he felt like yelling, _don't you people see that it is me_, but he didn't because he knew that no one would believe him, then another thought came into his head, _where is Kakashi-kun! I already lost Tomoko I not going to lose my only son now!_ Sakumo thought franticly as he got up with ninja speed.

He started to dart to the window when Cho caught him by his neck collar.

"Kakashi, I don't know what's got into you today but you are coming with us to where it is safe!" the female ninja said as she neck locked him.

_Kakashi, I hope you are safe wherever you are._ Sakumo thought sadly.

Everyone was out of the academy and in the safest place to hide in the village. The senseitachi were watching the academy to see if the intruder came out, but no one came out and nothing happened in a long time.

Sakumo couldn't take this nonsense anymore, one of the many reasons he became a shinobi of Konoha was to do something about an issue, not just sit around and wait till someone else do something. So he went to the senseitachi.

"Are you sure there is an intruder at the academy?" Sakumo said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Kakashi!--" Riku was cut off when some opened the door; everyone looked surprised at the person.

Both Minato and Jiraiya stood in the doorway scanning the large crowd of students and senseitachi until they spotted Sakumo.

"There he is!" Both men said together as they pointed to Sakumo; everyone looked at the silver haired kid.

"Nani?" Sakumo said unsure of why everyone was staring at him.

TO BE CONTINUED 

I tried to make it better with the corrections…. With beta readers I really don't like to do… no offence to beta readers you are great and all but… I like to do this on my own u know what I mean….

And before you say anything about my spelling of sensei, Japanese don't have plurals and for people you could put the suffix –tachi, to make it plural, but u don't have to so Sensei would be Senseitachi, u see…

So any suggestions to put in next chapter ,or corrections, or anything for next intermission? 


	7. intruder part 2

Thanks for the reviews that makes me really happy

Chapter 7: The truth…

Everyone stared in shock as Minato and Jiraiya made there way to the five year old boy.

"Hi…what's going on?" Sakumo stuttered as he saw some anbu walk in after Jriaiya and Minato.

"Trying to be smart hu, disguising yourself as one of the Hatake's?" the white haired sage said with a grin that spelled trouble for the young/elder Hatake.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sakumo yelped as Minato took him by the collar of his shirt.

"We're going to interrogate you." The anbu said sternly.

Sakumo gulped; he know this was going to be really bad if he didn't show them that he was "Sakumo" and not an enemy.

Imalineimalineimalineimalineimalinealineisalineisalinealineisalineisalinaine.

At the Hatake house…

Kakashi sat on the front porch sadly looking at the ground, Sarutobi sat next to him, it was silent for quite some time until Kakashi broke it.

"Why is he never there for me?" Kakashi asked in a low whisper.

Sarutobi looked at the younger Hatake, "Who, your Otou-san?"

The silver haired boy nodded slightly as he stared at the Sarutobi.

Sarutobi sighed, "Your Otou-san is a very important person in this village, and sure he'll have his bad days, but in general he's vital to the village."

Kakashi looked even more depressed then before and the third noticed, "Why do you look even more depressed?"

Kakashi sighed, "Do you think, that I'll ever be as good as ChiChi?"

Sarutobi nodded, and smiled "yes young one, you will be or might surpass your old man," he paused "You might not know or think about this but, Sakumo always talks about how proud he is to have you as his son."

Kakashi was taken by surprise and was about to say something but two anbu came.

"Hokage-sama, we got him." Monkey said.

"Very well, lets go." Sarutobi said as he looked at Kakashi, the young boy nodded.

line line line line line line line lein lien lien line line

Integration place…

Sakumo was in the middle of the group of anbu who were waiting for orders to start.

"Start." One of the elders said.

Bear came up to Sakumo and knelt to his height level.

"Ok, kid tell us your name, place of birth, and how hired you." Bear said kindly.

Sakumo gulped, he was ok being in here doing the integration, but the one being interrogated was anther story.

"Your not going to believe me." Sakumo said carefully.

"Tell us anyway." Cat said.

Sakumo sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm Hatake Sakumo, from Konoha, and no one hired me, why would I invade the place I live in?"

When finished the anbu just looked at him, some confused and some in shock.

"Well he dose look like Hatake-sama." Cat said

"I don't think so!" Bear snapped.

"Prove it." Monkey said sternly.

Just then Sarutobi, Kakashi and two other anbu came in.

"Hokage-sama!" They all greeted him.

"So this is him?" Sarutobi said slightly amused.

Kakashi on the other hand was confused, why someone was disguising himself as him!?

Sakumo laughed nervously, he had a lot of explaining to do…

TO Be CONTINUED

Hope you like it… so any suggestions or corrections??

And I got naruto ultimate ninja 3 and its great u can play as the sound 5 and…. MINATO so happy


	8. intruder part 3

Gomen for the long update ; well I had a writers block and lots of School WORK 19 more days of school

Ch 8

Sakumo just stared at the group of people who were looking at him.

Sarutobi just smiled at him, the boy did have similar chakra flow as Sakumo and he did look like him, he had a good feeling that the boy was Sakumo, he was right 99.9 most of the time.

Kakashi just looked at the boy very surprised, if people didn't know that he was the only son of the Shiro no kiba they might think that this person was his twin!

Sakumo gulped, he saw Sarutobi looking at him with that smile of his, which meant trouble for him if he didn't think of something soon to say to prove that he is Sakumo. Then he looked at his only son looking for help, who in return was giving him a funny look, the look that you have when you are thinking very hard.

Just then saru spoke, "The kid said that he was…" monkey stopped to think how he was going to word this.

"He is who?" Sarutobi said already knowing.

"He said that he was… Hatake Sakumo." Bear said to finish monkey's sentence.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard his otou-san no name, "That's a lie! That can't be true!"

The anbu all looked at the young Hatake who just shouted out, then he walked to the captured boy.

"Hi." Sakumo said cheerfully, hoping he would get the same response from his son.

Kakashi stared at the boy for a second then spoke…

"How dare you try to say you are my Otou-san, baka, are you trying to get him in trouble! You deserve to get punished!" Kakashi snapped.

"Kakashi, wait you…" Sarutobi called to the upset boy.

"No! I don't want to hear this person lie about being Otou-san!" Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

Everyone was shocked by what happened a few seconds ago, they all knew Kakashi wasn't the type to loss control of his emotions, they guessed that he didn't like the fact that a kid was saying that he was equal to the White Fang, which insulted Sakumo, and that being his father that insulted to Hatake clan.

Sakumo just stared at Kakashi, not wanting to believe what he said, his only beloved son pretty much said that he hated him; he felt so heart broken.

Sarutobi saw that Sakumo was upset and sighed then looked over at his student.

"Ok, Jiraiya,Minato you may leave." He said

They both nodded and the anbu took this as a time as they should leave to, so everyone left expect Sakumo and Sarutobi, who undid the seal that was used to make his stay still.

"Arigato, but why?" Sakumo asked

The Third smiled, "Because you are no threat to Konoha or I right….Sakumo?"

The boy nodded happily knowing that someone did understand, but frowned again.

"You are upset about Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked, Sakumo nodded.

"Well Kakashi is very proud of you being his father, when he heard that you were Sakumo, he felt insulted that you were comparing Sakumo to a kid."

"So he thought I was insulting myself?" Sakumo asked trying to understand the situation.

Sarutobi nodded, " It's all a misunderstanding."

"So lets explain it then!" Sakumo said with hope.

Sarutobi sighed, "There is only one problem."

"Nanai?" Sakumo asked.

"How are we going to convince Konoha that you are Sakumo?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

Sakumo thought for a moment and sighed this is going to be hared then it looks…

TO be continued…

I saw the Shippuuden movie on Youtube, and I thought it could have been better, but that's my opinion,

So any suggestions or corrections?? Please tell

Transulations….

Saru- monkey

Arigato (sp?)- Thank you

Nani – what.


	9. Dealing with Changes Part 1

Gomen for the long delay, no plot bunnys came to me and I'm working on a manga called Ichigo no kami, and if it is good enough I'll send it to Tokyopop.

Anyways thanks for all the reviews and for Orodruin for the idea in the chapter To the Story 

Chapter 9: Dealing with Changes Part 1

Kakashi sat outside near the training field where Sarutobi told him to go to practice.

While he was sitting on the log he began to wonder about the boy from earlier.

"_He did look like a Hatake because only the Hatake have silver hair…… as for Jiraiya that's another story... and the Chakara (sp?) was lighting just like me." _

Kakashi was in deep thought until he heard two people coming; the young Hatake looked up to see Sarutobi and the boy from earlier.

"You!" Kakashi shouted surprised to see the other boy here too.

"Yo!" The other boy said cheerfully.

"What is he doing here!?" Kakashi asked not really wanting the other boy here at all.

The Hokage sighed, "Well he is graduating from the academy as well so I thought it would be best if you to got to know each other."

_Plus this will hopefully show you that this is your father……_The Hokage thought

Kakashi looked at the boy strangely before hanging his head in defeat, after all Hokage's words were final.

"Ok so that's over we can begin training and since there are two of you both of you are going to be sparing against each other." The Third said.

Both silver haired boys nodded.

Kakashi glared at the Sakumo _this is for trying to impersonate my father from before!_

Sakumo stared at his son only to see a killer glare _Kakashi……please understand that his Is me… _

"Start!" Sarutobi said suddenly, both boys just stood and stared at each other as if they stared enough the other would fall.

Just then Kakashi disappeared leaving a surprised Sakumo and Sarutobi until a poof a smoke appeared in front of Sakumo, Sakumo tried to react in time but was a little off since a very hard and strong fist hit his face and sent him flying some feet until he landed the fall.

Sakumo smiled a very small smile to Kakashi's surprise _"That's how it is is it Kakashi-kun two could play at that game."_

Sakumo got up as if nothing happened, which got a surprised look from Kakashi.

_I just punched him in the face and…and it is as if I never hit him!_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi blinked and saw that the other boy was gone, _imitating what I did, what a loser, can't even come up with his own counter attack._

Just then something taped him on the back, he turned around only to see the Sakumo trip him and nee him in stomach then through him a few feet, Kakashi didn't land the fall and fell on his side.

"_Sorry Kakashi but in the Shinobi world enemies won't hold back no matter how young you are."_ Sakumo thought and sighed, he really didn't want to hurt him… but the kid needs to know to fight back against someone stronger then him.

Kakashi got back up and the epic Taijutsu battle between Father and Son continued for a good hour or two until Sarutobi stopped it when he saw that nether Hatake could stand.

_Man, he is really good_ Kakashi thought happily that someone his age is just as good as him, and he might just make his first friend.

_Great job Kashi-kun, you improved a lot; I'm proud of you my son._ Sakumo thought happily.

"Ok you two, I'll let you boys rest for a little bit and then Ninjutsu is next." Sarutobi said

Both Hatake nodded.

_Sakumo this is your chance to show Kakashi._ Sarutobi thought

Sorry for the long delay

So hope you liked this chapter , Intermission chapter next

So any suggestions or corrections please tell


	10. intermission part 2: The big day

Thanks for all the reviews Thanks for all the ideas as well I really like it  This might be the longest chapter in the whole story ; so hope you like it

Sorry if I spell some of the words wrong, you will be able to see them…

-

Chapter 10: Intermission 2

It's been a few weeks since the "Hatake family" found about the new addition that is expecting, and today Sakumo is in a bad mood…

"What's wrong my love?" Tomoko asked, seeing something was troubling Sakumo.

Sakumo sighed, "The Hokage knows the wedding is tomorrow and he still sends me out on a mission."

Tomoko hugged Sakumo "Everything is going to be ok." She said smiling.

Sakumo got and said, "I have to get that Pervert and Ryo." Then chuckled imaging Ryo still in bed at 12 noon.

Sakumo hugged and kissed Tomoko as he left to get his anbu gear on.

As Sakumo walked through the streets of Konoha, what he noticed that a lot of people: friends, ninja and civilians alike kept on saying congratulations for something, but didn't know for what… until he got to Ryo's house.

He knocked on the door only to see that Ryo's wife, Hana answered, "Hello Sakumo how are you doing."

"Ohyayo Gozaimasu Hana-chan, Genki desu, oh is Ryo up yet to?" Sakumo said.

"No, why and come in." She said happily

As she led Sakumo into the kitchen, he saw both of Ryo's sons eating.

"Do you want something to eat Sakumo-sama?" Hana asked

"No thank you and you can just use "Sakumo". Shiro no kiba said

Hana nodded, "Oh, and congratulations Sakumo I'm so happy for you two!"

"For what?" Sakumo asked unknown to him that the news is out about his family.

"Didn't Tomoko-sempi tell you?!" She said shocked.

"Tell me what?" Sakumo said probably knowing what it is now.

"About the--" Hana said but was interrupted by Ryo.

"Hi, Sempai and congrats I would of never thought you would be a family man." Ryo said with a smirk.

Sakumo sighed "Well just get ready, ok?"

"For what?" Ryo asked.

Sakumo smirked now, "Mission."

Ryo sighed dramatically and left to get ready.

At the Hatake estate, Tomoko was reading some mission files that she and Sakumo still needed to file away, that's when the door knocked.

"Come in!" Tomoko called out, she heard the door open and went to check who it was.

" Ohayo Tomoko-sempai, is Sakumo-san home?" The blond haired shinobi asked.

"Ohayo Minato-kun and no he isn't he left to get Jiraiya and Ryo for a mission, why?" Tomoko said.

"Oh… I just wanted to talk." Minato said uncomfortably.

"You can talk to me if you want." Tomoko said happily.

"Arigato." The yellow flash said.

"Do itamashita." Tomoko said with a smile, Minato blushed.

As they walked to the kitchen Minato remembered something important, "Oh and congratulations!" Minato said with that….. Minatoish smile (Naruto smile)

Tomoko looked at him confused "For what?"

Unknown to her as well the Hatake secret wasn't much of a secret anymore.

"About the baby!" Minato said excitedly.

Tomoko sighed in defeat, she couldn't lie to a friend and comrade.

_Jiraiya is going to die a painful death!_ She thought

"Are you ok?" Minato asked as he saw her look like as if she was going to kill something.

"Ya…I'm… I guess I'm nervous about everything." Tomoko whispered just loud enough for Minato to hear.

Minato nodded, "Ya a lot of people doubt that you can do this because you are an integrator and Anbu."

Tomoko remained silent then spoke," Ya that's why, and do you….do you think I can do this?"

Minato looked at her confused then nodded, "Yes I do think you can do this, your one of the strongest kunoichi that I know."

"Thanks." Tomoko said.

"Why?" Minato said confused.

"… for being there so I can talk to I guess." She said

"Well thank you for letting me talk I guess." Minato laughed, and then his stomach grumbled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Tomoko said

The blond nodded.

Tomoko sighed, "Let me make you something."

Minato's eyes lit up, "I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world!"

It was around 10pm and Sakumo,Ryo and Jiraiya where heading back from their mission.

"So how is Tomoko-chan?" Ryo asked.

"Good but she wants to sneak in an other mission before she takes time off." Sakumo said.

Jiraiya laughed,"Just like you can't sit still."

All three men laughed for awhile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Both Jiraiya and Ryo asked.

"Sure…I guess." Sakumo said

"Don't worry I'll help your!" Ryo said sensing his friend's fear.

It was 2am when Sakumo got home; he was sweaty, duty and most of all tried, after he took a shower he silently got into bed…

The next morning seemed normal, got up, dressed, Tomoko made breakfast as Sakumo read over the mission file from last night until…

"So today's the day." Tomoko sighed, Sakumo looked up at her,"Ya, it came….so fast"

Neither of them spoke to each other until someone knocked on the door, Sakumo went to the door and opened to see Tsunade,Jiraiya his student Minato and then Ryo.

"Can we come in?" Tsunade asked, but the other three shinobi ran inside when they smelled the food.

"Sure why not." Sakumo laughed.

Sakumo led his friends to the kitchen to see Tomoko putting the food on the table

"Hello everyone." Tomoko said as she noticed everyone in the room.

Ryo was staring at Sakumo's plate of food, which earned a glair from Sakumo.

"I guess you guys want--" Tomoko didn't finish when she saw Jiraiya and Ryo and Minato sit next to Sakumo, Tsunade sighed and sat down as well.

As Tomoko cooked more food for their friends, Jiraiya decided to start a conversation.

"So, are you ready for the big event!?" Jriaiya asked.

"You make it sound like a festival, and I guess I'm… nervous." Sakumo said

"You know what you're going to wear right?" Tsunade asked.

"Ya, my Anbu clothes right?" Sakumo said.

"You can't ware that you baka, it's not a mission it's your wedding day!" Tsunade said rather loudly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomoko asked.

"Nothing." Minato said quickly.

After a few minuets of waiting, breakfast was served.

"Tomoko-sempai, you make the best food Ever!" Ryo said as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"I second that! If you weren't marring Sakumo I would gladly take your hand in marrage!" Minato said

".Tomoko did you drug this food? " Jiraiya asked sarcastically

", Maybe?" Tomoko said playfully

Everyone laughed…

After breakfast Tsunade "Kidnapped" Tomoko to help her get ready for the wedding. As for the other four shinobi, Ryo helped Sakumo to get ready, Jiraiya and Minato tagged along to see Sakumo suffer.

Tsunade dragged Tomoko to get a Uchikake for the wedding.

"How about this one?" Tsunade asked.

"Na, it's too bright." Tomoko said as she looked at the orange/red/yellow one.

"Well this isn't a faunal, well maybe for Sakumo." Tsunade said with a chuckle.

Tomoko laughed with Tsunade, after a few hours of fighting and trying on Uchikake they found one with Red flowers sliver okami and a ivory background.

Ryo literally dragged Sakumo to get a Haori-hakama, it wasn't as eventful as Tomoko's shopping, but to Jiaiya this is going to be in Ichi Ichi phrase.

Tsunade and Tomoko were taking their time getting ready for the wedding, Tsunade just happened to look at the clock.

"Tomoko, what time is the wedding?" Tsunade asked.

"Around 3 why?" Tomoko said while trying to get her short hair up into Nihongami.

Tsunade's face turned a bit pail, "I think we should get going…now!"

"Doshita ka?" Tomoko asked, know satisfied with the Nihongami style she did in her hair.

"Because it's 2:45pm!" Tsunade said with a smirk.

Tomoko spun around to see that they only had 14 minutes to get to the Stone Faces; she stood up but almost tripped on her dress.

"Arigato." Tomoko said to Tsunade.

"No problem, now lets get going so we wont be late, ok." Tsunade said as both ninja teleported to the Great Stone Faces.

In another part of Konoha, Ryo,Jiraiya,Minato and Sakumo where at the hot springs drinking Sake, relaxing after getting the Haori-hakama.

"That kinda sucks that you had a mission rather then a bachelor party." Ryo said

"Ya, I know, but Tomoko and I planed in case I had a mission we are going to have a party after the wedding." Sakumo said as he sipped some Sake.

"Sweet can't wait!" Jiraiya said

"What time is the wedding, Sakumo?" Minato asked.

"Why I think it's around 3, why?" Sakumo asked the blond.

"I looked at the clock and it said it was 2:50pm." The Yellow flash said.

"Nani!?" the other three Shinobi yelped.

"You're not even ready Sakumo!" Ryo said as he got out and dragged Sakumo into the bathroom to get dry and dressed.

5 minutes later all four shinobi where ready and went to the Stone Faces.

Tsunade and Tomoko where looking around the Great Stone Faces for the four men.

"I hope they don't come late." Tomoko said worried.

"Don't worry I know they wont be late, trust me." Tsunade said with a smirk and as if on cue all four men ran to the women.

"Are…we…late?" Ryo said panting.

"Nope, you have a few minutes to spear." Tomoko said smiling, relieved that Sakumo wasn't late.

"Well it's almost three, we should get a seat." Minato said as he dragged his other two friends away.

"I guess we should get ready too." Sakumo said

"…ya, that's a good idea." Tomoko said, with that both bride and groom left.

Ryo left Minato,Jiraiya and Tsunade to find his own family in the huge crowd of people.

"So do you think Tomoko no tachi will be here?" Minato asked Tsunade.

"Nope, Tomoko's family hates Sakumo with a passion, I don't see why though." Tsunade answered.

"This must be tough for Tomoko, choosing to marry the man she loves then stay with her family." Jiraiya said sadly

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

With that everyone went silent…

"Finally it's beginning!" Someone random person cheered.

Sakumo walked out and began to walk to the Hokage, when he saw the huge amount of people staring at him, he thought he was going to faint.

"That doesn't look good" Jiraiya chuckled as he saw Sakumo's face.

"Sakumo doesn't look so well." Hana said seeing him look pale.

"Ya" Ryo laughed silently.

Somehow Sakumo made it to the Hokage without fainting, and then it was Tomoko's turn to come down.

When Tomoko came out and began walking to the shrine, she felt all the eyes on her.

_Jirayia is so dead after September!_ Tomoko mentally yelled.

Her teammate's eyes widened into shock that their interrogator could look so beautiful.

(Inserts Hokage saying wedding stuff)

"You may kiss the bride." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

Sakumo and Tomoko faces turned red, both just looked at each other until they heard someone yell.

"That's the power of youth my friends!" Dachi yelled passionately

_I feel sorry for Gai-kun._ Tomoko sighed.

Sakumo couldn't help but chuckle and then he turned to Tomoko and kissed her passionately, everyone cheered for the newly wedded couple.

The next few hours were a blast, the drinking, partying and just the fun of not being professional for a few hours felt great, until Tomoko's own Anbu cell found her.

"Why didn't you tell us sempai?" The older woman asked.

"Tell you what?" Tomoko asked confused.

"The baby?!" an older man said.

"Aa, must have slipped my mind." Tomoko lied.

"Don't worry we'll help you every step of the way." The younger mother of some genin said who just happened to be a medic on Tomoko's team.

"Arigato." Tomoko said

5 Months later….

Sakumo and some of his friends helped make the nursery for the expecting child.

Daichi, Gai's father, was shedding tears of joy.

"I can't wait for your youthful child to come!" Daichi said, Sakumo couldn't help but to laugh and agree.

Tomoko com in saying that lunch was ready, with that Ryo, Minato, Jiraiya, Daichi and Tai ran to the kitchen, Sakumo just stood there blinking

"What, I couldn't hear you." Sakumo sarcastically.

Tomoko kissed him, "Sure."

With that they when to see if there was any food left for them to eat.

It was the beginning of September and unfortunately Sakumo had to go on a mission, leaving a very worried Tomoko at home alone.

She walked to the baby's room because that's where most of her worries disappear.

The one thought that been brothering her is that is she ready for motherhood? She had killed countless of people and tortured many for Konoha's sake.

It was September 14th and Sakumo came home form a very long and tiring mission.

"Ja-mata!" the small team of Anbu said cheerfully as they went home to see their familys.

Sakumo opened the door only to be greeted by his wife.

"Sakumo!" Tomoko said happily as she hugged her husband.

"I'm so happy you're safe!"

Sakumo released his grip a little bit so he wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Me too my love." He said with a yawn.

"Your tired get some sleep." Tomoko said playfully

"I'm ok." He said in defence.

"Yes."

"I'm"

"No"

"But"

"Go"

Sakumo sighed in defeat and kissed is wife good night…

It was early in the morning and Sakumo got up early, and went to make breakfast for himself and his wife (or at lest try) and that's when a young Chunin came.

"Hatake-sama, Hokage-sama would like to have a meeting with you at 12 noon." Brown haired chunin said.

"Ok." Sakumo said with that the man left.

"Who was that?" Tomoko asked still sleepy.

"No one, the Hokage wants to see me at 12 noon for something." Sakumo said sadly

Tomoko saw that Sakumo was trying to cook, "Let me make breakfast so we both won't die."

Sakumo pouted "That hurt." But then smiled.

Tomoko started laughing then started to cook.

As Sakumo finished filing out the mission file from last night Tomoko finished breakfast.

As they finished eating breakfast, Sakumo looked at the clock to see it was 11am so he decided to get ready.

When he came back into the room the say good bye he saw something a bit different.

"Tomoko, are you ok?" Sakumo asked

She didn't respond…

"Tomoko, are you ok?" He said a bit more worried now.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?" Sakumo asked in a bit of a panic.

He saw her squeeze her eyes shut in pain and rub her swollen stomach.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Sakumo only said now realizing what was going on.

"Please don't leave." Tomoko whispered.

With that Sakumo decided to stay with his wife and try to help her the best he could.

It was 12:30pm and the meeting was still waiting for Sakumo.

Maybe something happened?" One anbu said.

"He knows the rules!" Masu Uchiha snapped back.

Time Skip

It was 4 and the meeting was done, now Sarutobi started to worry.

"Tsunade,Jiraiya and Minato, go see what held up Sakumo." The third said and with that the three shinobi left.

At the Hatake Estates, Jiraiya opened the door with a spare key Sakumo had given him.

"Hello!" Minato said but no one answered, but they did hear something that sounded like an argument, until they heard Sakumo laugh.

"What is going on?!" Tsunade snapped as she thought that Sakumo thought he could just skip something very important for nothing.

When they opened the door where the noise was coming from Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato where surprised to see Sakumo trying to relax a panting, in pain Tomoko.

Tsunade quickly got to Tomoko's side "Are you ok, how long where you like this?"

Tomoko gasped in pain for a moment "I don't know I think Sakumo was about to leave for some meeting."

"That was four and half hours ago." Sakumo said not knowing if that's good or bad.

Tsunade started to bark orders to the three men as she helped Tomoko…

As Jiraiya and Minato tried to make sure Sakumo didn't faint again they for some agonizing hours that seemed to be forever until they heard a shrill cry that made Sakumo jump.

Minato and Jirayia had to hold Sakumo back from the room, until Tsunade came out.

They saw the door open and Tsunade steep out.

"Is she…ok?" Sakumo asked hoping that Tsunade would look at him.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakumo, congratulations for a new baby boy, and yes Tomoko is doing just fine, and she's just tired and resting right now. "

Sakumo sighed in relief.

"Can we go in?" Minato asked.

"Sure I was going to go in too." Tsunade said as she led the men into the room.

Sakumo ran over to his wife only to see her holding a small bundle.

"Saku-kun, our son." Tomoko said tiredly.

Sakumo smiled then noticed that his mask was getting wet! Only then he realized that he was crying.

"So did you choose a God Father?" Tsunade asked

The young parents just looked at each other, "Ano…no,why?" Tomoko asked

"I think I should be his Godfather!" Jiraiya said happily.

Sakumo and Tomoko just looked at each other "I think Minato." Tomoko said.

"What…Me…Are you sure?!" Minato said shocked, his face turned bright red.

"You not a pervert and your strong, you would be perfect for our son…if anything would…happen." Tomoko said but at the end softened her voice to more like a whisper.

"So do you accept gaki?" Jiraiya chuckled

Minato nodded happily, Sakumo smiled this was the best day of his whole life…

TO BE CONTINUED :O

So did you like it? I don't think that was the best chapter and sorry if it seemed rushed or dragged on I don't know but I seemed like that ;

THIS IS A MUST ANSWER!!

**SHOULD SAKUMO DIE LIKE IN THE MANGA OR SHOULD HE LIVE ??**

**THIS CAN CHANGE THE WHOLE STORY SO CHOSE WISELY :O**

Any suggestions for the next chapter or intermission plz do tell…

Thanks for reading


	11. Realization

A/N: Sorry for the long delay ^^; I need inspiration and Naruto chapter 425 was just it ^^ so I hope you enjoy this Very late chapter

Ch: 11 Realization

Kakashi sighed; he wasn't so good with ninjutsu since the academy only taught basic jutsu. Sakumo reached to his back and felt his katana.

"Hokage-sama may we use weapons too?" Sakumo asked.

Sarutobi seeing what Sakumo was up to said yes.

As Sakumo took the sword off his back it started to glow white, Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

_That's chi-chi's blade!_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Begin!" Sarutobi yelled

Sakumo started to charge at Kakashi, but Kakashi just stood there in shock that he was really fighting his father.

"Chi-chi?" Kakashi said loud enough for Sakumo to hear.

Sakumo stopped dead in his tracks, "I'm glad you recognized me." Sakumo said with a wide smile on his face.

"But….But what happened to you?!" Kakashi asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Ano…. I really don't know?" Sakumo admitted.

"And we call you an Anbu captain?" Sarutobi whispered

"I heard that!" Sakumo snapped playfully

All three of them laughed and continued training.

\///////////////////////////////////////// A WEEK LATER ///////////////////////////////////////////////

The two shinobi and one future shinobi came back to from training.

"Since Sakumo-san is in a… strange situation, can he stay with you Kakashi."

"Ok." Kakashi said happily.

Sakumo shivered at the fact that he would be in the academy Again… and that he would be mistaken for a student!

Sarutobi laughed at Sakumo's reaction and said that he has to see someone else.

Both Hatake boys nodded and went on their way.

"So, when is the graduating test?" Sakumo asked

"Tomorrow, why?" Kakashi said

"Just wondering." Sakumo said and he saw Kakashi looking worried

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Sakumo said with a smile

"Really!" Kakashi said, he was really glad that his dad was supportive.

"yep"

"…Arigato Chi-chi" Kakashi said as he hugged his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sarutobi with Minato~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minato-kun, may I have a word with you?" Sarutobi asked the young blond shinobi.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, but why?" Minato asked worried.

"You know that you are going to be the sensei of Uchiha Obito, Rin, and Hatake Kakashi, right?" the Hokage asked

"Hai." Minato said

"Well someone came today, he has lots of talent and skill, so I was wondering if you would take… and extra student." Sarutobi said with a smirk.

"Who is it?" Minato asked wondering if this was a trick.

Sarutobi laughed "Hatake….Sakumo"

Minato looked confused "Isn't Hatake-sama…a bit old to be taught, expressly with new genin?"

But truth be told he was a bit happy that his childhood hero would be helping him teach or…. Well be his student, maybe he is going to try to be a sensei for another genin team.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we going to eat chichi?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know I was going to ask you that." Sakumo laughed

"Didn't your parents teach you or did just Kaa-chan try to teach you?" Kakashi asked playfully.

When Sakumo's face darkened a bit when Kakashi said this, then Kakashi realized that he must have touched a subject that his father didn't want to talk about.

"How bout we eat out?" Sakumo said quickly to change the subject.

"Ok!" Kakashi said happily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakumo and Kakashi got up and were getting ready for school.

"What's wrong Chi-chi?" Kakashi asked

Sakumo sighed "It's supposed to be my day off!"

Kakashi laughed

Sarutobi explained Sakumo's situation to the teachers of the academy, they all understood what to do when his exam came up.

On their way to school Sakumo ran into his son's friends.

"Hay, Kakashi what's up?" Asuma asked his friend.

"Nothing." Kakashi said

Rin saw the other boy with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun….who is …that?" Rin asked the silver haired boy.

"ano….ano…." Kakashi started

"I'm Sakumo." Sakumo said happily "And you?"

"I'm Rin." The light brown hair girl said.

"I'm Uchiha Obito!" the boy with orange goggles "And I'm going to be the greatest Uchiha that Ever Lived!"

"Ok…" Sakumo said

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, the Hokage's kid." The spick brown boy said

_I already know that._ Sakumo sighed mentally

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai." The black haired girl said

"And I'm Might Guy!" The boy in green spandex cheered happily

"…Ok?" Sakumo said not sure if he should be afraid of not.

"You know Kakashi, you and Sakumo look really alike, are you two related or something?" Obito asked

"Arigato Mr. Obvious." Asuma said.

Sakumo looked at his son, did they really look that much alike. That question was going to haunt him as long as he lived.

Kakashi hung his head in defeat.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Sakumo said as he started to walk away.

"Right!" Kakashi said as he ran after his father.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry for the long delay ^^ I know there is some mistakes so plz forgive me!

So any suggestions plz do tell !

P.S: CHAPTER 425 OF NARUTO IS THE BEST WE GOT TO SEE SAKUMO'S FACE !


End file.
